Moonlight Sonata
by naturally morbid
Summary: One-Shot. Moses x Karman mostly fluff. ' Moses watched the clouds pass over the moon for a few moments at a time. Time. The word was so constricting to him and the few remaining members of the Schiff.'


Author's Note: Alright, another Moses x Karman. Kind of inspired by the Beethoven song and the story by **Lyless and lockesilver**, with the moon and all. Hope it makes some kind of sense and that they're not too much out of character. Mostly just fluff and shonen-ai type stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus or its characters, or the name of the story.

* * *

Moonlight Sonata

Moses watched the clouds pass over the moon for a few moments at a time. Time. The word was so constricting to him and the few remaining members of the Schiff.

The full moon caught his green eyes in its light, giving them a silver and far away appearance as he crossed and then uncrossed his arms.

He was waiting on Karman to return with their supply of blood. The plan had been to meet up in the park after Lulu had been put to bed, or something similar. They had given her the last blood packet.

He swished his hair from his eyes some as he glanced around the abandoned area. The moonlight gave the sparse trees and green grass around him an almost enchanted feel.

From somewhere, he could hear faint strains of classical music. It must have been from a house nearby. He recognized it because of Haji. He thought he had heard the chevalier play it once or twice for Saya. The music only added to the strange feel of the night.

Feeling lonely, he lay down on the cool grass, letting his gaze rest on the moon again. He had never noticed how beautiful it was, even if it only reflected the sun's brightness. It was like them, unoriginal, only there to serve something else; for a purpose not of their choosing.

Yes, the moon was lonely, like he. He was the leader for the Schiff, leading them through the night, acting as their moon.

"Moses?" he heard someone ask. The moon was blocked from his view by two shimmering moons.

"Hm?" he mumbled. The two smaller shimmering moons moved to allow him to see the mother moon in the sky. "Karman?" he asked, to be sure.

"Yes. What are you doing on the ground?"

"I was waiting on you," he said, but he did not move from the grass.

"I know, I ran into some trouble." Karman lay in the grass as well, with his leader. He handed Moses one of the blood packets as they both watched the sky.

"What do you think is beyond the moon?" Moses asked. He did not expect Karman to answer though. It had been a while since they had spoken and he figured Karman was resting.

"Who cares?" Karman asked him, disturbing him from his wandering thoughts. Moses turned to look at the other boy in the grass.

"What do you mean by that?" Moses countered.

"I mean, who cares what is beyond that moon when I have what I want right here," he said as he looked into Moses' eyes, the same eyes as his and yet somehow slightly different. When Moses did not reply, he felt Karman's hand reach between them and take his own, giving it a light squeeze.

"You mean me?"

"Yes, Moses. You are dense sometimes," Karman smiled weakly.

"You do not think I am like the moon?"

"No, the moon has no comparison to you," Karman told him, trying to reassure him in the best way that he knew possible. "You are not just some object in the sky."

The other boy's words encouraged him. His hand squeezed back. He was certain that Karman was never this tender unless he really meant it. Karman only acted this way around him. No wonder. It made sense.

Moses and Karman had something special. They were not like humans. Their bond was even stronger. _Like blood. Blood bonds. _

Karman propped himself up on his side as he pressed his lips to Moses' in a tender movement of temporary public affection. Moses was stunned but only for a second or two, in time for him to wrap his arm around Karman's neck and pull him closer as the other boy's tongue penetrated his mouth.

"No, you are not like the moon at all," Karman told him when they separated. "I can touch you."

The moon continued to shine as the faraway music began to drift off, lost to a changing radio wave, but the boys in the grass did not take notice.

Author's End Note: Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
